


First thing to go

by EturnalGrave



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EturnalGrave/pseuds/EturnalGrave
Summary: "The beard really was the first thing to go wasn't it?" she said quietly and wrapped her right leg around his left leg and adding pressure to get him to manoeuvre to stand between her legs. Nothing racy just fluff





	First thing to go

Elizabeth stretched and felt her muscles ache with the effort. The ache was somehow pleasurable in the way her body because more at ease. It was relief mostly over coming out okay after the last few hours and the constant ache that was set deep in her chest when he was unreachable. The Atlantian décor that adorned the walls are one of two of her favourite things to look at in the few minutes after she would awaken in the mornings. The other was noticeably absent from her presents like he had been for most of the day yesterday.

Her heart beat speed up with the thought that he could still be lost and she had dreamt up the rescue. Her heartbeat started to calm at the slight tapping and sound of disturbed water coming from the bathroom. Elizabeth calmed more at the feeling of grasping the material that that surrounded her shoulders, chest and midriff. Elizabeth pulled the material up to her face to breath in the comforting scent that brought a peaceful feeling that she was home and relaxed any leftover tenseness in her muscles.

Sliding her legs out of the bed and standing up she allowed the shirt to fall away from her face to hang from her shoulders and billow slightly with the momentum she created by walking calming to the bathroom door to lean against the doorway. She studied his frame standing at the sink facing away from her. His hair was damp but still refused to sit flat, breaking away from the bind that water usually has. His neck was firm and like the rest of him softly tanned from the sun's rays. His shoulders were one of her favourite parts of him, strong but smooth and comfortable to lie against or grip. His back was straight and she followed the path it created down to admire his other assets before whipping her gaze back up to his head and over slightly to meet his eyes in the mirror.

She was so focused on admiring him that she hadn't noticed his deep concentration focused on the mirror in front of him lapse when he became aware of her presence in the doorway. The concentration was quickly replaced with a look of smugness and heat as she blushed at being caught staring. Her blush deepened to spread over her chest as his gaze swept over her before returning to his own face as he stepped slightly to his left.

She pushed herself away from the doorway and took three barefoot steps over to the vanity and rested her back against it before lifting herself up onto the surface and watching his actions carefully before intercepting his arm on its way back from the water in the sink and taking the razor.

"The beard really was the first thing to go wasn't it?" she said quietly and wrapped her right leg around his left leg and adding pressure to get him to manoeuvre to stand between her legs. Elizabeth reached up to rest her fingers against the side of his face to meet his eyes briefly before softly lifting his face slightly and slowly running the raiser up the column of his neck in the now familiar action.

His eyes were still gazing into hers and his palms came to rest against her legs, sliding along the soft and smooth skin of her thighs. "Wrong. The first thing to go was your shirt followed closely by you bra."

She could hear the smirk in his voice and placed the raiser on the sink before pulling his face closer to hers as she whispered "You're right. How could I forget?" she straighten her back further and pushed her lips against his.

It was odd really she was so used to this sequence of events in the bathroom now that the minor taste of shaving cream no longer surprised her; neither did the hand slowly crawling along her thigh to the apex of her legs. The giddiness that came to her with feeling him smirk against her lips, however, would always surprise her.


End file.
